Digital TV services using a wired or wireless communication network have become common. The digital TV service can provide various services that could not be provided in an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) or a smart TV service, which is a type of a digital TV service, provides a bi-directional service that allows a user to actively select a type of a program to be watched, a watching time, and the like. The IPTV or the smart TV service may provide various additional services based on the bi-directionality, for example, Internet browsing, home shopping, online games, and the like.
In addition, recently, a TV may receive audio from a smartphone through Bluetooth communication and reproduce the received audio through a speaker. This is referred to as sound mirroring.
If a TV operates in a speaker mode according to sound mirroring, the TV is Bluetooth-connected to a smartphone as a slave device and is Bluetooth-connected to a magic remote controller as a master device.
In this case, the TV should operate as either a source device for transmitting audio or a sink device for outputting audio upon Bluetooth communication. However, the TV operates as both a master device and a slave device and thus performance thereof may deteriorate due to available channel movement through adaptive frequency hopping.
Therefore, movement of a cursor of the magic remote controller may not be stopped or output of audio received from the smartphone may be stopped.